


Faith in you

by fanficfanxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Character Death, F/F, Post-Break Up, Romance, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: ‘’I think we should stop seeing each other’’ are the first words I hear from Kara. She is sitting across from me, staring into my eyes. But something has changed in the way she looks at me. She used to look at me like I was her whole world, now it’s just an empty, ice cold look.I don't understand what happened between me and Kara until I get a phone call from Alex explaining everything.(or, Kara is sick and breaks up with Lena because of this. She doesn't want Lena to lose someone else. Lena finds out and doesn't agree with Kara).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Break up

**Lena’s point of view.**

‘’I think we should stop seeing each other’’ are the first words I hear from Kara. She is sitting across from me, staring into my eyes. But something has changed in the way she looks at me. She used to look at me like I was her whole world, now it’s just an empty, ice cold look.

I try to mask away the pain by looking down at the ground ‘’Why?’’ I ask her. I was taken by surprise by her. I knew she had been struggling with things. But I never knew she wanted to break up.

Kara doesn’t answer me. She just stares blankly around the room. Maybe she isn’t even sure why. But I can see that she is hiding something from me. ‘’Do I even wanna know? I ask her a bit angry. I try to mask away my anger but it’s no use. I’m pissed off.  
‘’I don’t know’’ she answers.

I look up, meeting her eyes halfway. ‘’So I’m not even worth an explanation?’’ I spat out in anger. I can’t believe Kara is acting like this. I dated her for over two years. Everything was fine until know, or at least I thought everything was.  
‘’Get out’’ I say in anger. ‘’Get out’’ I repeat one more time.  
Kara stands up from her place and is heading towards the door when she faces me one more time ‘’I’m sorry’’ she says before turning around.

‘’Maybe you didn’t love me after all!’’ I scream at her. I can feel my heartbeat racing, my head is pounding, my body feels heavy. I want to stop her, to convince her to stay with me, that we can figure something out. That we will be okay, but I realize that it’s no use. Kara just left me, without even giving me a reason.

My thoughts are interrupted by Kara, who’s standing silently in front of the door. It’s like she is hesitating about what to do next. I see her body shivering, her hands are shaking. She is about to turn around, when I see her stopping halfway. ‘’Don’t say that’’ she says to me before walking out of the room.

I’m just standing here. Feeling numb, not knowing what to do. I don’t know if I should go after her. I’m so confused. I am sure of my love for Kara. I’ve loved her for a long time.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone that’s ringing. I ran towards my cellphone, to see Alex calling me. Alex never calls me so it must be important.  
I answer the phone reluctantly ‘’Hello, this is Lena’’ I answer.  
‘’Lena, we need to talk’’ I hear Alex saying through the phone.  
‘’Sure, what’s up?’’ I answer, a bit annoyed because I don’t know what she wants from me.  
‘’It’s about Kara. I heard she broke up with you?’’ Alex asks me.  
  


‘’Yes. What about her?’’ I ask.  
‘’Do you know the reason why she did that?’’ Alex asks me.  
‘’I don’t know’’ I answer, still not knowing where this conversation is going.  
‘’Didn’t she tell you why?’’ Alex asks me confused.  
‘’No she didn’t’’ I said.  
‘’Lena..’’ Alex says to me before taking a brief pause to finish her sentence. I could tell from Alex that there was something going on.  
‘’Kara has been diagnosed with leukemia..’’ Alex says to me.  
I try to take in the words. They don’t make any sense to me. ‘’Kara sick? Why didn’t she tell me’’ I think to myself. I don’t understand why she would keep this from me.  
My thoughts are interrupted by Alex ‘’She needs you’’. I hear the worry in Alex her voice. I can tell this is serious but I don’t know how to react to this. It’s too much for me at this moment. So I press the red button on my phone and end the phone call.

I look around my room. Staring endlessly at the photo frame on my wall, with a photo of Kara and me in it. It was the day we went to the beach together, our official first date. This is when I realize that I need to go talk to Kara. I need to be there for her.

I grab my jacket and make my way out of the apartment towards my car. I open the lock, sit down in the driver’s seat and drive away as fast as I can. It’s about 15 minutes later when I arrive at Kara’s house. The lights are on so I get out of my car and walk towards the door. I knock on the door.

It seems like forever before I hear footsteps coming closer. I hear them stop in front of the door ‘’Who’s there?’’ Kara asks me through the door.  
I don’t know if she was expecting me to come see her. ‘’It’s me’’ I whisper.  
It’s silent for a second before I hear a deep sigh through the door ‘’I don’t want to see you anymore, Lena’’ Kara tells me.  
This hurts me more than I realize but I’m trying to keep myself together. ‘’Kara..’’ I say. ‘’Please open the door, I need to talk to you for a minute’’ I practically beg her.

Kara doesn’t answer me. I stare at the door until I see Kara standing in front of me.  
‘’What do you want?’’ she asks me. Her voice seems ice cold, like she’s trying to distance herself from me.  
‘’I needed to see you’’ I say admit to her. That much was true.  
‘’Well you’ve seen me, so you can leave now’’ Kara blurs out. I look confused at the blonde standing in front of me. I know she’s trying to push me away.  
‘’I know you’re sick’’ I admit. I see the exact moment that Kara breaks. The ice cold look in her eyes disappears, it’s replaced by hurt, sadness but most of all fear. I see her taking a step back from me. She breaks down in front of me, tears flooding from her eyes. I don’t know what to say to her, no words can make any of this right. I walk towards her and pull her in for a hug. Kara rests her head on my shoulder and I can feel her body shaking while she’s sobbing.  
  


‘’I’m so sorry’’ she says to me between tears. ‘’I’m so sorry’’ she repeats.  
I pull away from the hug for a second to look at her ‘’You don’t have to apologize for anything’’ I say to her, reassuring that her that it’s okay.  
She looks at me with her bright blue eyes ‘’I didn’t want to hurt you. I just thought it would be better if you didn’t know. I knew how Sam her death broke you so I didn’t want you to go through this again’’ Kara admits to me.  
kara words make me shiver. I take in her words carefully before answering ‘’You’re not dying’’ I say to her.


	2. Decisions

**Kara’s point of view.**

__ _**A few months ago.** _

__ _I catch myself staring at the desk until the doctor arrives with the final test results. Everything around me seems blurry. My thoughts are interrupted by the doctor who walks into the room._

_‘’Sorry for the holdup’’ he says to me before sitting down behind his desk across me._   
_‘’Not a problem’’ I mumble before staring at the ground. I know he’s about to tell me that something’s wrong. I know this because I haven’t felt alright in a long time. I thought I was pregnant at first but that wasn’t the case because that test came back negative._

_‘’Miss. Danvers’’ the doctor says to me._   
_‘’Yes, sir?’’ I ask him with a worried look on my face. I know my whole world is about to be turned upside down._   
_‘’I’m afraid I have some bad news..’’ he mumbles to me._   
_‘’The blood test..’’ he mumbles, not even finishing his sentences._   
_‘’Yea what about that?’’ I ask him, already knowing the answer._   
_‘’We’ve found a lot of immature white blood cells in your blood and not enough red blood cells. We’re afraid you have leukemia’’ he tells me._   
  


_I stare at the doctor in front of me, trying to understand his words. I look confused at him before saying something ‘’Leukemia? Is this some sick joke?!’’ I yell out at him._

_He shakes his head at me and looks worried ‘’I wish this was some sort of sick joke, miss. Danvers but I’m afraid I’m telling the truth.’’_   
_I nod at him, not knowing what to say. It’s too much to take in right now. I stand up from my chair ‘’I’m sorry but I have to go’’ I say to him before leaving the room._

_I leave the hospital as fast as I can. My car is nearby, so I go to it as fast as I can. I just want to get away from this place. I need to go home, to see Lena, who has no clue about what’s going on._  
 _I start my car, get in and drive away from the hospital. My thoughts have been about my diagnoses the whole way until I arrive home about 30 minutes later._

_I park my car in front of the house and stop the engine. I look at the kitchen window where I can see Lena cooking diner. Lena sees me and stares confused at me while I’m still sitting in the car._

_It’s about one minute later when Lena is standing next to my car. She looks at me with a worried look. Lena knocks on my window so I lower it._   
  


_‘’Kara? Are you okay?’’ she asks me worried._   
_I nod at Lena before I give her a small hint of a smile ‘’Don’t worry’’ I tell her. I can see her studying my face. I notice her suspicious look but she masks it away as fast as she can._   
_‘’Alright’’ she says to me with a smile. ‘’Are you coming in? I’ve made diner’’ she says to me._   
_I nod and get out my car, closing it behind me, before following Lena into the house._

_I take of my jacket and put it down on the couch before heading over to Lena ‘’Hey you’’ I tell her before leaning in for a quick kiss._  
 _Lena smiles at me before kissing me back. I feel her lips crashing into mine. We get lost in the kiss even if it’s just for a second before she pulls away._  
 _‘’Hey beautiful’’ she whispers softly before turning around to concentrate on the food she was making._  
 _I smile at her before I sit down at the table. ‘’How was your day?’’ I ask her, trying to keep things casual._  
  


_Lena let’s out a small laugh ‘’It was fine. My boss was a pain in the ass as always but well, it’s worth it’’ she says to me. ‘’How was your meeting with the new board?’’ she asks me._   
_I look a bit uncomfortable because of that question. Luckily Lena couldn’t see me. I hated lying to her but it was better than letting her worry for nothing ‘’It was okay. The new people are nice..’’ I tell Lena._   
_‘’That’s great for you’’ she says while turning around. She places diner on the table before sitting down across from me._   
_‘’I hope you’ll like it.’’_   
_‘’I’m sure I will’’ I tell her before filling my plate with diner._

……

**Present.**

‘’Kara?’’ Lena asks me. She notices that I’m deep in my thoughts. I get sucked back to reality when I realize that Lena is still standing across from me.

‘’Yes?’’ I ask her.  
‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ Lena asks me. I notice the hurt in her eyes. It kills me to see her like this. This was the main reason why I didn’t want her to know. To spare her even if it wasn’t fair to her.  
I don’t know how to answer her question so I remain silent. I’m staring at the ground when I feel Lena getting closer to me. I know she’s trying to break down my wall that I built up to spare everyone around me. I know how lost she was when Sam died, so I didn’t want her to go through that again.

‘’Kara, please talk to me’’ Lena begs me. She places her hand on my cheek and lifts up my face until our eyes meet. I see the desperate look in her eyes.  
‘’I was trying to protect you..’’ I tell her, feeling embarrassed because no reason could ever be good enough to get her forgiveness, which I understand. What I did was wrong, but I didn’t know what to do or how to deal with all of this.  
  


Lena shakes her head for a second before answering me ‘’You could’ve told me.’’  
I look at Lena again just for a second. I see the sadness in her eyes, tearing her up. This makes me break down in tears. ‘’I didn’t want you to lose someone again’’ I say between my tears. I take a few steps back from her, trying to distance myself from her. Lena notices this and she puts her arms around me.  
‘’I got you. It’s okay. It’s okay’’ she whispers in my ear. ‘’I’m right here.’’  
I take in the warmth of her embrace, opening myself up to her for the first time in forever. The hugs feels like safe. Lena keeps holding me until I was calmer.

I pull away from the hug before looking at the brunette standing in front of me. ‘’I’m so sorry’’ I tell her.  
She shakes her head ‘’You have nothing to apologize for, Kara’’ she tells me. I look relieved when she tells me this. I was so afraid that she would leave me that I pushed her away and lost her in the process. Yet here she is, standing in front of me.  
  


‘’Do you want a drink?’’ I ask her.  
Lena nods at me before walking to the living room. I follow her to the couch.  
‘’I’ll get us something to drink’’ she tells me. I nod at her before I sit down on the couch. Lena returns a few minutes later with two hot chocolate.  
She puts them down on the coffee table before sitting down next to me.  
  


‘’Kara..’’ she mumbles, sounding kind off desperate.  
‘’Yes?’’ I ask.  
‘’I want to be here for you. I want to help you get through this. I’ll be here if you need me, doesn’t matter when. Even if it’s in the middle of the night. I’m here okay’’ she tells me.  
‘’I can’t ask you to that’’ I tell her. I feel like I’m asking too much of her. I don’t want to bother her with my problems.  
‘’Kara, you’re not asking’’ she says teasingly. ‘’I’ll be here okay’’ she says with a smile.  
I nod at her ‘’Alright.’’  
  


‘’About this morning…’’ she says a bit distracted. I can hear the pain on the edge of her voice. Like always Lena is trying to mask it.  
‘’What about it?’’ I ask her.  
‘’I don’t want us to be broken up’’ she admits to me. ‘’I want you to be my girlfriend again.’’  
I look away for a second before staring at the coffee table. I feel Lena staring at me, awaiting my response.  
  


‘’We can’t..’’ I tell her, still looking away. I don’t want her to notice my tears. ‘’I can’t think about dating you when I don’t even know if I’ll survive’’ I blur out.  
‘’I understand’’ Lena tells me.  
‘’So…friends?’’ she asks me awkwardly. I look at her for a second and nod at her ‘’Friends.’’  
‘’I have to go now. I’ll call you tomorrow’’ Lena tells me.  
‘’Sure’’ I answer her.  
  


Lena nods at me before pulling me in for hug. ‘’We’ll get through this’’ she tells me before standing up. I feel her pulling away from me. I feel awful but I know it’s for the best for both us. I don’t want her to go through this on her own. I want her to be with someone, who can give her the best. I look after her until she disappears into the night. I take a deep breath before closing the door behind me.

**……**

**Lena’s point of view.**

I’m lying in my bed when my alarm clock goes off. I turn around to turn it off when I notice the time ‘’6.00 AM’’. I turn around to get a few more minutes of sleep. I’m about to fall asleep when my phone rings. ‘’What the heck?’’ I think to myself before turning around to answer the phone. I look at the caller-id and see that it’s Alex again so I answer it.  
  


‘’Hello..?’’ I say with my sleepy voice.  
‘’LENA!’’ I hear Alex through the phone. She speaks very loudly and I can hear the worry in her voice.  
‘’Yea?’’ I ask her.  
‘’You have to come over right now!’’ She tells me in a hurry.  
I realize something is wrong so I wake up and sit up in bed ‘’Alex, what’s wrong?’’ I ask her.  
‘’It’s Kara. She’s in the hospital..’’ Alex says to me.  
‘’What? When? How? What happened?’’ I ask confused.  
  


‘’I went to her place to check on her. She didn’t open the door so I knew something must be wrong. I had her key with me so I went inside. She didn’t answer me so I checked all around the house. I found her in the bathroom, unconscious. So I called 911’’ Alex tells me in a hurry.  
‘’What now?’’ I ask her.  
‘’I don’t know, Lena’’ she admits.  
‘’Which hospital?’’ I ask her.  
‘’National City memorial hospital’’ Alex tells me.  
‘’Alright, I’m on my way. I’ll see you in a bit. Hang in there’’ I tell her before hanging up the phone. I get out of bed. Walk towards my closet, grab the first clothes that are in my hands reach before getting dressed. I grab my car keys, get in the car and drive away as fast as I can.


	3. Out of ashes

**Lena’s point of view.**

I look around the room until I notice Alex sitting in the corner. I walk towards Alex and greet her ‘’Hi, Alex. I came as soon as possible’’ I tell her.

She nods at me before gesturing me to sit down next to her. I see the worried look on her face. I just hope that Kara is okay.

‘’How is she doing?’’ I ask Alex.

Alex turns around to face me. ‘’I don’t know, they won’t tell me anything..’’ Alex mumbles.

‘’Are you serious?!’’ I say way to loud, with a slightly agitation. All the people in the waiting room are staring at us, but I don’t care.

Alex nods ‘’Yea. So I called our mom as well..’’.

‘’But you know how she feels about..’’ I was about to finish my sentence when I was interrupted by someone who was scraping their throat.

‘’About, Lena?’’ Eliza asks me. I notice the anger in her face.

‘’Nothing’’ I say.

‘’Right’’ Eliza scoffs before walking to the visitor reception.

I turn my attention to Alex who’s still sitting next to me. ‘’She doesn’t like me’’ I admit to Alex.

‘’Yes you can notice that from a distance. What happened between you anyway?’’ Alex asks me curiously.

‘’Do you really want to know?’’ I ask.

Alex nods ‘’Yes. Please do tell’’ she says.

‘’Alright’’ I tell her.

……

**Lena’s point of view.**

About one year ago.

I’m walking next to Kara when I notice the big smile on her face. We are on our way to the restaurant to meet with her mother. Kara notices that I am nervous before I can even admit that to myself. I know Kara’s mother never like me. She thinks I turned her daughter into something that she ‘’wasn’t’’. Like I tried to change Kara, which isn’t true.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Kara asks me a bit worried.

I nod at Kara ‘’Yes. Just nervous I guess’’ I tell her.

Kara studies my face before stopping me in my tracks. ‘’Hold on’’ she tells me.

‘’What is it?’’ I ask her.

Kara chuckles ‘’Come on, Lena don’t play dumb with me. I always know when something’s up. So spit it out.’’

I roll my eyes before answering Kara ‘’I’m fine.’’

Kara chuckles even louder this time ‘’You really are a pain in the ass Luthor’’ she says teasingly.

‘’Alright’’ I say. ‘’I’m just worried about what your mothers has to tell us’’ I admit.

‘’The great Lena Luthor is afraid of my mother?’’ Kara asks me with a grin on her face.

I nod embarrassed at Kara ‘’Yes.’’

‘’You’re such a cutie’’ Kara says while winking at me. ‘’Don’t worry about my mother okay? I know she can be a lot to handle, but we’ll leave if it gets out of hand alright?’’ Kara says to me before leaning in for a quick kiss.

I nod at her before kissing her back.

We arrive at the restaurant about 15 minutes later. Eliza was already at the dinner table. Kara walks ahead of me and greets her mother. I wait from a distance trying to see how Eliza reacts to my presence. I see her looking after she hugs Kara so I walk towards her ‘’Hello’’ I say.

‘’Lena’’ Eliza says.

I don’t know what to say so I don’t answer her. I sit down across from Eliza. Kara is sitting next to her mother at my right.

I see the waiter passing by so I stop him in his tracks ‘’Hello, can you bring me a scotch need?’’ I ask him with a smile.

He nods before paying her attention to Kara and Eliza ‘’Do you two want anything to drink?’’ he asks.

‘’I’d like a water please’’ Kara says. ‘’Same for me’’ Eliza adds. The waiter nods before leaving us behind at the table.

‘’So how are things with the two of you?’’ Eliza asks. I’m surprised by this question because she never asked something like this before. I feel a bit uncomfortable but I manage to keep that inside.

‘’You tell her’’ I say with a smile to Kara.

Kara nods ‘’We’ve been great, mother. Lena is amazing’’ Kara says proudly.

I smile at Kara. It’s nice to hear her speak positively about our relationship.

‘’Good for you honey’’ Eliza says with a fake smile.

The time goes slow and it isn’t until an hour later when Eliza finally admits what she wants.

‘’Kara, I want you to stop this nonsense! This isn’t who you are!’’ Eliza says angry at her.

I look up at Eliza, trying to hide my anger. I want to walk away from this. After Sam I haven’t been able to deal with parents who weren’t going to accept the sexuality of their own daughter. Sam had been hiding it from her parents for a long time before she finally admitted that she was gay. The same happened with Kara. Kara tried to hide it from Eliza as long as possible.

My thoughts were interrupted by Eliza who turned her full attention on me ‘’You’re not a good match for my daughter’’ Eliza snaps at me.

I look up facing Eliza, while my anger is rising inside of me ‘’Shut up. You don’t know me!’’ I growl at Eliza before leaving her and Kara behind in the restaurant.

I walk out of the door, never looking back. I hoped that Kara would follow me but that isn’t the case so I decide to take a cab back home. Hoping that Kara will come as well.

‘’So that’s what happened between your mother and me’’ I tell Alex.

Alex looks surprised at me ‘’That’s just mean. She didn’t even know you. How can she even judge you?’’

‘’I don’t know. But she did. That was the last time I ever spoke to her. Kara came home that night telling me that she couldn’t deal with me and her mom fighting all the time so I decided to stay away from Eliza.

Until now I guess’’ I tell Alex.

‘’I understand’’ she tells me.

She is about to say something else when we get interrupted by Eliza who sits down across from us.

‘’Hello mom’’ Alex says politely.

‘’Hi, dear’’ Eliza says greeting Alex but totally ignoring me.

‘’Do you know more about Kara?’’ Alex asks. Eliza nods ‘’Yes. She’s okay. You can visit her in about ten minutes’’ she says with a smile.

I can’t believe my eyes. She talks to Alex but keeps on ignoring me ‘’Uhum’’ I clear my throat ‘’What about me?’’ I ask a bit angry.

Eliza stares at me ‘’Nothing.’’

‘’Are you fucking kidding me?!’’ I yell at her. I can’t believe what she just said to me. I get up from my chair and take a few steps towards her ‘’You are a horrible person’’ I growl out at her before leaving Eliza and Alex behind ‘’I need some fresh air’’ I tell them before leaving towards the exit.

……

**Kara’s point of view.**

I open my eyes to find myself in a room that isn’t familiar to me. I take in the surroundings to try and figure out where I am. It isn’t until then when I notice Eliza and Alex sitting at the left of my bedside. ‘’Honey’’ Eliza says with a smile.

I don’t answer my mother because she’s isn’t the person I was hoping for. I wanted to see Lena but she isn’t here. It somehow hurts that she didn’t care enough to visit me. But I’m not going to focus on that.

‘’Kara, how are you feeling?’’ Alex asks softly.

I look up at Alex before giving her a smile ‘’I don’t know’’ I admit. ‘’Where’s Lena?’’ I ask her. I hope to hear that she’s around somewhere. That she just went for a walk, but deep down I knew she wasn’t around.

I noticed that Alex was about to answer my question when my mother interrupted ‘’She didn’t want to come’’ my mother tells me.

I try to take in the words that my mother is saying. I laugh at them because that’s not how Lena is. ‘’You’re kidding right?’’ I ask her sarcastically.

Eliza shakes her head me ‘’No, I’m not.’’

But I notice that my mother is hiding something from me. ‘’Mom, tell me the truth’’ I demand.

Eliza sighs ‘’Fine. She was here earlier but we got into some argument and she left.’’

I feel disappointed in my mother but I do not have the strength to argue with her. I don’t answer her. Instead I just give her a small nod before turning around ‘’I need some sleep’’ I tell Alex and my mother.

‘’Of course’’ they tell me before leaving me behind in the room.

……

**Lena’s point of view.**

Three days later.

I’m sitting on my couch when I hear my doorbell ring so I get up and make my way to the front door. I open it and to my surprise I see Kara standing in front of me.

‘’Kara? What are you doing here?’’ I ask her.

Kara doesn’t answer me but takes a few steps towards me until our lips are almost touching. I feel her warm breath on my skin. ‘’Kara?’’ I ask again. She doesn’t say a thing but instead she leans in and kisses me. I’m taken by surprise and stand frozen in my place.

Kara notices my hesitation and she pulls away ‘’I’m sorry’’ she blurs out. I look up to meet her bright blue eyes. I notice the tears that are forming in the corner of her eyes so I reach my hand out to her cheek and wipe them away. Kara eases at my touch and I notice that she lets out a deep sigh before returning her attention back to me.

‘’Lena..’’ she mumbles.

‘’Yes, Kara?’’ I ask.

‘’I’m not supposed to be here’’ Kara admits. I can see the guilty look in her eyes but I don’t understand her completely.

‘’What do you mean?’’ I ask her.

‘’It means that we can’t see each other anymore’’ Kara blurs out.

I look surprised at Kara. I didn’t know how to answer this. I just look at her, trying to figure out what she means.

‘’Kara, what are you saying?’’ I ask her. I’m trying to reach Kara but I notice that she is distancing herself from me.

Kara turns around to make way out of my house. I see her reach the door before she turns around one more time ‘’This is goodbye. Don’t contact me again’’ she tells me before shutting the door behind her.

I’m so taken by surprise that I’m standing still. Trying to deal with the fact that the love of my life just walked out of the door.

……

**Kara’s point of view.**

I shut the door behind me, leaving Lena behind. I feel horrible about what I just did but I know that it’s for the best. I walk towards the car where Alex is waiting for me. She knows what I just did. I’m trying to pull myself together until I reach the car.

Alex looks at me for a second ‘’Are you okay?’’ she asks me.

I shake my head before I break down in tears. Alex reaches out and pulls me in for a hug. I rest my head on her shoulder. The tears are flowing over my cheeks.

Alex keeps holding me until I’ve calmed down a bit. ‘’I broke her’’ I admit, feeling broken about what I did.

Alex looks at me ‘’I know’’ she says before driving away from Lena’s house.

We reach my house about 15 minutes later. Alex stops the car before turning her attention back to me ‘’Kara, listen. She will be heartbroken but you saved her from a lot of pain in the future. You know what the doctor told you. You did what you could for her.

‘’Did I though?’’ I wonder to myself. But I keep that to myself because I know what the doctor told me. I only have a few months left.

……

**Lena’s point of view.**

**One year later.**

I kneel down at the grave in front of me. Tears are forming in my eyes and I allow the pain to come to the surface. I look at the inscription carved into the headstone ‘’the sun shined brighter because she was here’’.

I put the bouquet of roses in front of the headstone. I’m about to leave the grave behind when I notice someone taping on my shoulder. I turn around to face the person behind me. 


End file.
